ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~Sweetie Belle’s first day.~~ ~~The sun was shining on the island of Sodor. All the engines were very as they passed by each other. One morning at the training ground, Wicki was training Scootaloo on her flying practice. Every since Wicki took her in she’s been doing well.~~ ~~Wicki: “Okay, Scootaloo. Fly through 100 hoops without a single miss. Go!”~~ ~~Scootaloo flew all the hoops without any misses.~~ ~~Wicki: “Good job, Scootaloo! Here have a carrot.” She toss into the air and she ate it.~~ ~~As Wicki continued training Scootaloo she heard some rustling in the bushes.~~ ~~”Keep practicing on your wing speed, Scootaloo I’m going to check something.”~~ ~~Scootaloo nodded and continue practicing her 100 wing power.~~ ~~Wicki found a little white unicorn with light purple and pink mane and a shield on its leg just like Scootaloo.~~ ~~She decided to take her in. Wicki washed her and fed her, she led her a have a rest for a while.~~ ~~After Scootaloo have finished doing her flight training she decided to take a nap.~~ ~~As the little white unicorn with light purple and pink mane woke up she checked her surrounding.~~ ~~Wicki: “Ah, you’re awake.”~~ ~~The little unicorn turned to see an engine talking to her.~~ ~~Wicki: “Don’t be scared. I just took care of you and now you look better. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Wicki and you are?”~~ ~~The little unicorn use a stick to write out its name.~~ ~~Wicki: “Your name is Sweetie Belle? What a beautiful name. Since your here, I brought you some math books to read and an entire unicorn spell books for you to use your horn to practice with too. Ring this bell when you’re done. Okay?”~~ ~~Sweetie Belle nodded.~~ ~~Wicki: “Good. I’ll come back to check on you.” With that, Wicki left.~~ ~~When Wicki went to check on Scootaloo she was surprised to see her doing wing ups.~~ ~~”Amazing, Scootaloo! 100 more to go I want to see some strength in your wings.” Wicki called out to her.~~ ~~Then she heard a bell ringing. That means that Sweetie Belle must’ve finished reading all the books. She quickly sees that Sweetie Belle is doing her teleportation, transfiguration, telekinesis, shield, and using her horn for attacks.~~ ~~Wicki is surprised to see that she even write a lot of math equations on the white board as well.~~ ~~”Wow, you’ve been busy. And I see you’re doing a fantastic job on using your horn magic along with your math skills too.” said Wicki with amazements.~~ ~~Sweetie Belle nodded as she continue on her math problems.~~ ~~Thomas arrived.~~ ~~Wicki: “Hi, Thomas. What brings you here?”~~ ~~Thomas: "I just came to make sure you and your new friends were okay."~~ ~~Wicki: “They’re doing good, Thomas. Take a look, Scootaloo is doing her stretching and Sweetie Belle is mastering her teleportation skills.”~~ ~~And she was right.~~ ~~Thomas: “Wow, they sure are keeping themselves busy with their hobbies.” Then he watch as Sweetie Belle begin to teleport she closed her eyes and her horn started to spark and with a flash she vanished.~~ ~~”Where’d she go?” Thomas asked.~~ ~~Wicki: “Don’t worry, Thomas. Since she’s been doing a lot of practice she can teleport anywhere on the island and she’ll be coming back right about... (saw the light) now.”~~ ~~And she did.~~ ~~”See, I told you she would come back.” Wicki said to Thomas.~~ ~~Your turn, editor buddy.~~